Zap Monogan
Zap Monogan, or simply Zap, is one of the main protagonists of Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist and the pilot of the Habitat crew. He is voiced by Lyon Smith. __TOC__ History Zap is a genetic experiment created by mad scientist, Doctor Monogan. He was supposed to be a human/insect Hybrid with the sole purpose of fulfilling military duties, but was rejected because the insect portion of his DNA made him prone to random fits of destruction. At an undisclosed time, Zap was later said to have have developed a conscience which countered his distressing instincts, mentally tormenting him. He fled from the planet his creator was sighted, somehow arriving on Earth. Dex later hired him as a pilot. In Rebirth his past returned to haunt him when he began unknowingly reverting back to his giant insect hybrid form - "... the ratio of bug to human swinging way towards bug" - as noted by Jenny 10. His unstable DNA could no longer support his human half, leading to him being the cause of more catastrophe. Jenny however, reminded him of his conscience after she had traveled to the planet he was created on and discovered the unshed truth of his past. As a side note; It seemed that until Rebirth, where Zap's past was revealed, he believed himself to have parents of some kind, or at the very least was competently unaware of his creation in illegal military experiments. Personality Zap maintains a laid back attitude and can be seen as somewhat lazy. He is described as "cool" and "level-headed in a crisis", although he has been known to panic. He also has a rebellious streak, demonstrated most prominently in the episode Black Widow where he neglects his duties in favor of clubbing. However, he can be relied on to save the day at the last minute and has been shown to do well with quick thinking and improvising in deadly situations. Abilities 'Flight - '''Zap has insect wings that are used to fly. When not flying they seem to slip into his back, unseen. '''Immense Strength - '''Zap is shown to possess superhuman upper body strength, often carrying people while flying or picking up and throwing heavy things. '''Mutation - '''Zap is shown to be able to mutate, although unwillingly, into a ferocious alien insect beast. In this form, he has absolutely no control over himself and is prone to random acts of violence. Relationships Dex Hamilton Dex is sometimes annoyed by Zap's rebellious attitude and laziness, but is generally a friend to him. Zap is also shown to trust Dex as an authority figure and often looks up to him for guidance in tough situations. Zap has also been shown to worry greatly over Dex when he is in perilous situations and seems to appropriate his advice. Zap has a quiet respect for Dex, obviously grateful to have been given a job and a family by him despite being a Hybrid. Jenny 10 ''"You could be so annoying sometimes! The only reason I could work with you is because you're smart and funny and sort of cute." ''- Zap to Jenny in Seeds Of Destruction Although Zap and Jenny often fight and bicker, his feelings for her are hinted throughout the series. This is confirmed in Seeds Of Destruction where an alien pollen forces them to say exactly what they're thinking. He also reassured her of her self-worth when she felt jealous of Jenny 8 in Family Business. Tung Swampton ''"How're you doing back there Tung?" "Just super, thanks." ''- Zap's exchange with Tung in Oh Snap! Zap and Tung have something of a brotherly relationship, often consisting of sarcastic bickering and arguing about petty subjects, including Tung's disgusting habits and general incompetence. Despite Zap's easy annoyance at the frog-boy, the close bond between the two is still evident. Black Widow ''"And spoil my fun? I thought you liked me." ''"I thought I did too... For a while." '' Zap and Black Widow have a brief relationship in the episode The Black Widow, after meeting at a club in Metro City. This is however put off when Widow reveals her spider form - a result of a symbiosis. Throughout the episode, Widow encourages Zap to step out of his comfort zone, which often results in him going against his morals and breaking the rules. Category:Characters Category:Entomologist Category:Scientist Category:Protagonists Category:Males